


The Birth of Fairy Tail (Hiatus)

by HezaSaitou



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HezaSaitou/pseuds/HezaSaitou
Summary: This is the story of the birth of Fairy Tail. The year is X686, and for Yuki and her friends, the wheels of Fate begin to turn.Yuri Dreyar X Oc





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The year was X679. I was only ten-years-old then, but I remember it like it was yesterday. My class was rewarded with a mini vacation of a week, so I sat in the mage guild, 'Red Lizard,' bored out of my mind. Everyone was having a merry time. Even 6 year old Mavis Vermillion, who was sitting on the bar enjoying her favorite book, Fairy Quest. Sadly, it didn't last very long. My father, Master Jeself, slapped the book out of her hand.

"How long are ya gonna keep slackin' off, you little shit," he barked.

Mavis started to tremble, "I'm sorry! But...I finished cleaning the inside of the guild."

Father picked her up by the back of her tattered dress, "I told you it to clean the outside too!! Don't be a smart ass!!!"

He dropped her before stomping on her book. Mavis' eyes widened as he destroyed the book.

"What's a little shit like you doing pretending to read anyways?!"

Mavis didn't answer. She just looks sadly at the pile of ash that use to be her book. The other guild members started laughing.

"Don't tell me ya thinkin' of learning magic," one taunted.

Another laughed harder, "psht. Give it up."

"Get to cleaning! On the double," one yelled.

Another held his nose, "take a bath while you're at it. You reek."

Mavis look at the ground. She start to walk to the entrance with her broom in hand, but father called her back.

"Oi, Mavis. Who did you ask to buy those shoes for you?"

"Master Jeself," she answered quietly.

"That's right," he's smirked, "I've decided they don't suit a little shit like you. Give them back."

I stood up, "father! That's going too far."

He glared at me, "stay out of this Yuki."

"But father..."

"Butt Out!!"

I quickly sat back down trembling from the anger in his voice. He turned back to Mavis waiting for her to give up the shoes.

"But...," Mavis looked back at father, "I... I only have this one pair..."

"When I tell you to do something, you do it! No back talk!!! You Useless Idiot!"

Mavis reluctantly handed over the shoes then went outside and started sweeping.

"Yuki," father turn to me, "don't ever do something like that again or I swear, you'll regret it."

I looked down, "yes father."

As he walked off, I look out the window it Mavis. She was looking down sadly at her bare feet. Suddenly a brown blog ran past Mavis.

"I'm home, Papa!"

It was my little sister, Zera. Like Mavis, Zera was 6 years old, but unlike Mavis, Zera was treated like a princess.

"Ohhh! Zera, how was school today," father asked as Zera jumped into his arm.

"Boring! Everyone so stupid," she giggled.

Father rubbed her head, "that's cuz you're a little genius!"

Zera smiled at me, "I'm home, big sis!"

I gave a small smile, "welcome home, Zera."

Father brought out Mavis' old shoes bringing Zera's attention back to him.

"Here," he smiled, "I got ya some new shoes."

"Ew," she yelled, "they're so dirty! I don't need gross shoes like those!"

"In that case, let's toss them."

"Wait," Zera pointed at the shoes, "aren't those Mavis' shoes?! What if I got some weird germs fom her?!"

"You're right. I'm so sorry dear," father apologized quickly.

I look back outside. Mavis obviously heard father and Zera's conversation because her lip quivered. But suddenly, the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well as I remembered why she wouldn't cry. She wants to meet fairies. I remember her parents telling her that fairies don't go near cry babies. Mr and Mrs Vermillion use to work in this guild, but sadly, not long ago, they passed away. Father said that they owed some money to the guild, so in order to repay that debt, little Mavis has to work here. Not to mention, put up with the abuse father, Zera and the other guild members give her. Mavis, one time, told me that she was grateful to my father. She said it was because he gave her a place to sleep even though it's a stable, and put food on her plate even though it's just scraps.

The next day was just as boring. I got to the guild and sat at the bar. I look around to see everyone going about their day, but something was missing.

"Father," he turned to me, "where is Mavis?"

"She went to school to drop off your sister's lunch," he crossed his arms, "I sent that brat through the forest so she better not be late."

"The forest?! But it's dangerous in there!"

He smirked, "yes it is, but she better hurry back or there'll be hell to pay. And you better not go after her or you'll be in the same boat.

"Yes father."

After while, I snuck out of the guild to sit at my favorite spot. It was on the highest cliff on the island. It was my favorite spot because the wind blew the best there. I love the wind. Father used to tell Zera and I that our mother was a wind user mage. I laid on the soft grass watching as the clouds glided through the sky.

'I wish I could leave this island, ' I thought as my eyes started to close, 'I wish I could go on an adventure.'

Not long after I close my eyes, an explosion erupted through the island. I jumped up.

"That noise...it came from the guild!!"

I ran back to the guild only to see everything on fire.

"Blue Skull's launched an attack!!!!"

I watched in horror as villagers and mages were killed. I started running, looking for my father, Zera and Mavis. When I found father, he was cornered by three other mages. He was about to attack when the others over powered him. Tears fell from my eyes as he dropped to the ground dead. I was about to run to find Zera and Mavis, but I tripped. I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my right leg. I screamed. I looked back to see a piece of rubble lying on top of my leg. I began to wiggle my leg out. The pain doubled once the air hit the wound. I barely looked at it. I had to find Zera and Mavis. I quickly limped through the village to the forest hoping that's where Zera and Mavis escaped to. My vision started a blur. I was about to pass out when I heard a scream.

"ZERA!!!!"

I shook my head and limped harder towards scream. I almost fainted when I saw Zera lying on the ground. Mavis was crying over her screaming her name. Once I reached them, I fell to my knees. Tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Zera please! I can't loose you too! Wake up! Wake up Zera!!"

Zera's eyes fluttered then opened.

"Big sis," she mumbled before passing out.

I smiled. I looked at Mavis, who was also smiling. Mavis looked alright, just some dirt and scratches here and there. She looked over me for wounds when she saw my leg.

She gasped, "Yuki, your leg!"

"It's fine. Don't worry," I looked around, "we need to move. It's not safe here."

Mavis nodded. We each took one of Zera's arms and began to walk away from the desolation that was once our home. After we found somewhere safe to place Zera and bandaged my leg the best we could, Mavis and I returned to the village. The guild members, the villagers...everyone was dead. Not a single one survived. That is what happened on Tenrou Island in the year X679.

Seven years have passed since then. I was left with many scars from the attack, but the only visible one was the long, ugly scar on my leg. It went from I knee to my ankle, and I was left with a limp, but I try not to think about it. Because the year is now X686 and it's a new day. As I woke up this morning, I didn't know that the wheels of fate had already begun to turn.

 


	2. Description

**Description**

Name: Yuki

Age: 10 (beginning)

17 (later on)

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blonde

Sister: Zera

Father: Jeself, Master of the Red Lizard guild

Personality: Mostly quiet, observant, quick tempered, protective of Zera and Mavis, clumsy (denies it)

Outfits: Age 10- A light blue dress with ruffles at the end with white stocking and light blue ballet shoes

Age 17- A royal blue spaghetti strapped tank top and cut blue jean shorts with black leggings and black hiking boots

 


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was another beautiful day on Tenrou Island. I was on my way to get Mavis so we could clean the library. I could hear her singing as I get closer to her.

"It's a beautiful day today too," the thirteen year old sang as she sat on a tree branch swinging her feet back and forth.

"Stop singing to yourself, silly," a voice called from beside me.

I looked to my left to see my thirteen year old sister, Zera.

"We've got to clean the library today Mavis, remember? Big sis and I have been waiting," she said pointing at me.

Mavis stopped singing, "ah! That's right!"

Zera sighed, "of course you'd forget."

I chuckled, "come on you two, we better head over there right now."

Mavis nodded before getting off the branch. She started skipping towards the library when Zera stopped her.

"Wait! Mavis! You forgot to wear shoes again!"

"It feels so much better to be barefoot," Mavis told her.

Zera looked down, "hey...you know...you aren't still sore over what happened that day...are you?"

I frowned. I knew she was talking about when father tried to give her Mavis' old shoes, but she yelled in disgust saying she might get germs from Mavis.

Mavis' face turned cold, "ah! You said some pretty horrible things, huh."

Zera looked at me for help, but I shook my head. I knew Mavis wouldn't hold it against her.

"But," Zera turned back to Mavis to see her smiling, "it's okay. I don't mind. Because we're friends."

"Mavis," Zera looked down then her head shot up with a huge smile on her face, "gah! You're so adorable!"

Mavis grinned as she patted Zera's head, "You're cute too, Zera!"

Zera turned to me, "big sis is cute too, right Mavis?"

She nodded, "she sure is!"

I blushed, "stop it! I'm not cute."

I started walking, but tripped over a branch.

Zera and Mavis started laughing.

"You're right big sis," Zera said, "You're not cute. You're clumsy."

"AM NOT!!"

That made them laugh harder. I stood up pouting, but soon, I joined in.

It's been 7 years since Blue Skull's attack on Red Lizard. The guild members and townspeople were all killed. Zera, Mavis and I were the only ones who survived. In the past 7 years, we've been living together in peace on Tenrou Island. Just the three of us. It hasn't been easy, but we managed. We slept in the old stable and spent most of our days in a library or exploring the island.

We finally got to library and start cleaning. Of course Mavis kept getting distracted by her favorite books, but once Zera scolded her, she would get back to work. Suddenly Zera froze looking at the entrance.

Mavis tilted her head, "Zera, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming," she said before running behind a bookcase with a cry, "I haven't spoken to anyone in seven years! What am I gonna do?!"

"It's like me and Yuki don't even exist," Mavis whined.

I heard footsteps getting closer. Mavis and I went to the entrance as Zera panicked. I stood slightly ahead of Mavis ready to protect her. Suddenly a handsome man walked through the entrance. He was tall with medium-length, wavy spiked dark blonde hair. He had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes that surrounded his beautiful green eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and a red leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on each side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes.

He froze when he saw us. We just stared at each other til Mavis broke the silence.

"Why have you come to this island?"

He jumped back, "holy shit! No one told me people actually lived here," he calmed down, "ya got me, huh."

I narrowed my eyes, "listen mister..."

"No no, truth be told," he paused for a second, "I've come to study this islands ecosystem, and..."

Mavis interrupted him, "You're lying, aren't you."

It was more of a statement than a question. The man looked at her in shock.

"If you really are versed in biology then the only plausible business you could have here would be the development of a counter measure to the poison of one of the island's grasses, yaktrinka," she stated.

He smiled, "missy, I guess you don't know. In the city, we've got medicine the neutralizes yaktrinka."

Mavis and I smirked.

"What are you really after," I asked.

His eyes snapped towards me, "eh? I told you..."

"Unfortunately for you, yaktrinka isn't actually a toxic plant," Mavis informed him, "that's elementary level biology."

"You've been exposed, mister," I added.

He looked back and forth between me and Mavis, "You're quite the smarty pants, aren't cha?"

"It's cause we've read a bunch of books," Mavis beamed.

The man sighed, "we're here in search of a jewel called the Tenrou Jade. We're treasure hunters."

He said 'we,' so there are other here too. I strained my ears trying to hear other footsteps, but there were none. They must be searching somewhere else.

"Tenrou Jade," Mavis asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of it," he laughed, "it's an s-class secret treasure that lies somewhere on this island."

"Of couse we've heard of it," I smapped, "but it's this island's holy relic. We're not going to give it to some strange man."

He shrugged, "well, if you like, we can just take it by force, but I like to avoid stealing from defenseless little girls, if at all possible. Especially when I think one of them is pretty," he glanced at me before looking back at Mavis, "missy, it looks like you're pretty sharp. Wanna play a little game of wits with me? If I win, you gotta tell me where the jade is, and if you win, we'll leave this island. No questions asked."

Mavis just stared at him. He glanced at a nearby table.

"How about this. If you win, missy, I'll let you meet the fairies."

Mavis' eyes started to sparkle, "fairies! I'll play!"

"That's the spirit," he looked at me, "and you can't help her."

I sighed, "fine."

He looked back at Mavis, " the rules are simple. This is a game of guessing truths about one another."

Mavis tilted her head, "truths about one another?"

He nodded, "yes...for example, let's say it was my turne, and I said 'you're a girl.' If what I said was true, it would be your turn."

"You're a male," Mavis said trying to understand.

"Right right, just like that," he said, "the first person to guess wrong loses."

"And I suppose you're not allowed to lie, right," I asked.

"Of course," he held up hey finger, "there's also one corollary rule. You're not allowed to say things that are related to each other," he started to explain, "for example, 'you have eyes' and 'you have a heart.' We could just keep going on like that forever right?"

"Indeed."

"It's a game that requires you to use your intuition and insight to see through your opponent," he explained further, "by the way, this should be obvious, but you're not allowed to use the same word more than once."

"Can we do a dry run," Mavis asked.

"Sure."

"You are not a biologist," she said.

"Correct. You like books."

"Correct. You're wearing a leather jacket."

"Correct. But.., "he pulled on his jacket, "you're only allowed to guess things related to your opponent's appearance once, or we'd go on and on."

"Understood."

"You're a teen."

"Correct. You're in your," Mavis looked at him closely, "twenties."

"Wrong," he cheered, "I may not look it, but I'm still a teenager. Hahaha! I win," Mavis look down, "well, that was just a dry run. We're gonna start the real thing now, okay? No giving up or freebies from here on out! Ready, missy?"

"Yes," Mavis looked up with confidence, "let's go! For reals!"

The man grinned then took something out of his pocket. It started to shine.

I jumped in front of Mavis, "what the hell is that?"

"Calm down," he held out his hand showing us the item, which was a sphere inside a cube, "it's an a-class secret treasure. A judgement field," he pointed to the transparent dome over us, "one cannot utter lies inside this space. He who tells a lie will be judged the loser of this game. It's a magic item."

"Did you say magic," Mavis asked as I went back to my previous spot.

"And because you cannot lie, you cannot renege on any promises you've made," he added ignoring Mavis' question.

"Promises," I asked.

He looked at me, "the promise that you'd tell me where the Tenrou Jade is if I win."

"Oh yeah...the game was so interesting I totally forgot," I giggled.

He chuckled.

"Splendid. This magic works in my favor as well," the man looked at Mavis confused, "after all, I actually won the dry run we just had."

"How?"

"If I remember correctly, the rules forbid any utterance that have things in common with the previous ones," she explained, "I said I'm in my teens, and afterwards you said the same thing. A statement that had something in common with a previous one. In other words, you would have lost," the man frozen realization, "I'm glad we're going to have this magic judge the next round."

I smiled as Mavis danced around singing 'fairies.' That was just like her. She may look small, but I bet she could out wit anyone. I look back at the man to see him...smiling? I frowned as his eyes moved over everything in the library. Then it hit me. Unlike the sports I've read in books where having a home field advantage is best, this game is the exact opposite. Your home actually exposes too much information about yourself. Your favorite color, what you ate today, your hobbies...And the information on him is scarce. The information we have is mainly his appearance, which Mavis can only use once. Oh man! I hope Mavis can win.

"Right then, let's get it started," the man said eager to win, "we still have to decide who goes first, though."

Mavis held her hand out to him, "you can go ahead and pick."

"What?"

She looked him right in the eye, "whether you go first or second...I will win this game in one round."

He just stared at her in shock.

That is how we met Yuri. 95 days before the birth of Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Whether you go first or second...I will win this game in one round."

I just stared st Mavis in shock after she said those words.

"Oi oi, missy, you sure you understand the rules," the man, who was also shocked, asked.

Mavis smiled, "of course. The magic circle you constructed will referee this game, right? And after having said that I 'will win in one round within this circle, if I did not win one round, I will have uttered a lie. And we both agreed on the fact that he who lies in this game is defeated, right?"

The man nodded, "yes," he then smirked, "it doesn't matter whether I go first or second, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright," he pointed to himself, "then I'll go first."

I silently groaned, 'I hope you know what you are doing, Mavis.'

The man's green eyes ran over the library, "Here I go," he pointed at Mavis, "You're a bird..."

Mavis quickly cut him off, "incorrect," I almost ed laughed at the man's dumbfounded expression, "you made a mistake and therefore I win."

"Wait a second, missy," he exclaimed, "I didn't even get to finish my freakin' sentence!"

"Oh,"Mavis tilted her head, "was there a rule about having to listen to our opponents until they're finished?"

I laughed, "ha! She got you good!"

"I was told that 'you are a bird.' I, a human, therefore responded that that was incorrect," Mavis explained.

The man glared at her then started to wildly wave his arms, "that kind of stuff doesn't work! That doesn't count!"

I put my hands on my hips, "Oh really?"

He got in Mavis' face, "additional rule! We have to listen to each other till the end of our statements!"

Mavis sighed, "got it."

The man calmed down, "next up is your turn, missy."

"Right. I will, after this, beat you with a certain word. In one round. Please keep your promise. To leave this island," Mavis' eyes started to sparkle, "and also to let me meet the fairies."

"If your statement proves true then the game will continue, and it will be my turn to attack with a question. And if your statement proves untrue you will lose, missy," the man explained, "do you even understand that it is logically impossible for the person asking the question to win on the same turn?"

"The logic you refer to is but the product of an influence predicted on your previously accumulated intelligence and experience," Mavis said, "the truth is far more simple," she smiled, "here I go," she took a deep breath, "since this game has begun, you have blinked 57 times."

"What...what do you mean," he yelled.

"What I said. 'You have blinked 57 times since the beginning of this game.' Is the correct or incorrect?"

"How am I supposed to..." he quickly covered his mouth making Mavis smirk.

I smiled, 'way to go, Mavis!'

The man shook his head, "that's something we've both done! We have it in common! It's against the rules!"

"No...I haven't blinked a single time since this game has begun," I looked to see her eyes watering, "it's starting to hurt a little."

The man pauesd before he start throwing a mini tantrum, "wait...if I answer a question I don't actually know the answer to, it doesn't matter whether or not I actually get it right! I'll still be lying! You're telling me I can't even answer this question without losing," he started to bang his head on the wall, "I can't believe this sort of strategy existed!"

He dropped to the ground sobbing.

Mavis started to rub her eyes, "my eyes feel like they're gonna explode."

I handed her a handkerchief, "here. Don't rub your eyes. It'll make it worse."

She took it, "thank you."

Suddenly two more men walk through the entrance. One had a bored look on his face while the other was very muscular. I move closer to Mavis.

The bored one looked at the man Mavis just beat, "Yuri, what the hell are you doing messing around here?"

'So his name is Yuri,' I smiled, 'it's cute. It fits him.'

The muscular man looked around, "oh! This is quite the library!"

Yuri looked at the bored man, "Precht," then the muscular man, "Warrod."

"There's no ues staying on this island anymore," Precht said, "we're leaving."

"What," Yuri shouted, "but what about the Tenrou Jade?!"

"We're not telling you where it is," Mavis said.

Precht looked at Mavis, "we found it."

I facepalmed, 'then what was the point of that game just now...'

"Well, we found where it was suppose to be," Warrod added.

"What do you mean," I asked.

Precht and Warrod led us to where the Tenrou Jade was sealed, only it wasn't there. It had been stolen.

Precht sighed, "we were beaten to the punch. We're going to return to the continent for a bit."

Warrod nodded, "let's reorganize our intel. This treasure is too valance to just give up on."

Mavis spoke up, "I think I know who stole the jade..."

I stopped her before she could say another word, "Mavis, don't."

She looked up at me, "but Yuki..."

Precht looked at us, "what'd you say?"

I looked at mavis, who was staring at me, before sighing and turning to the three men, "seven years ago, this island was attacked by the magic guild, Blue Skull. It was probably stolen at that time."

Precht turned to Warrod, "magic guild?"

"That's gonna be a pain," Warrod said.

"But we've got no other choice," Precht sighed.

Mavis turn to them, "in order to fight against wizards, Yuki and I have been studying warfare for the past seven years. I'm sure we could help you. Take us with you!"

I nodded, "the Tenrou Jade is the symbol this island. We, the people of Tenrou Island, have passed it down and protect it across generations. Please! We want to take back the jade with our own hands!"

"We're treasure hunters," Yuri said, "even if we get our hands on the jade, there's no saying we'll just give it back to you."

"At that time, I'll challenge you to another match to take it back," Mavis  said, "until then, though, our goal ought to be the same, no? Also, did you forget about your promise to let me meet fairies?"

Yuri groaned because he obviously forgot. After a while, the three reluctantly agreed to let us come with them. Once the moon came out, Mavis and I return to our house/stable with Yuri while Precht and Warrod returned to their dingy. Mavis and I started to pack as Yuri leaned against on of the stalls.

"Just what exactly are you really after," he asked us.

I closed my suitcase, "we told you. To get back the Tenrou Jade," I nudged him off the stall, "and don't lean on the stalls. You upsetting the animals."

"Sorry," he turned to Mavis, "you didn't even notice it was missing for the past seven years. Is it really that important to you? To us, it's a s-class treasure."

Mavis huffed, "course it is. And we really didn't notice. Also I was thinking this will be an awesome opportunity to see the outside world. For me, Yuki and Zera."

"Zera?"

Mavis looked up at Zera who was hiding behind the door frame to the bathroom, "why don't you try saying hello already, Zera?"

Zera came out blushing. She stood beside Mavis without looking at Yuri.

I smiled, "this girl is super shy."

Zera turned to me, "what? Stop acting like mom!"

Yuri just stared at us.

"Zera, you should hurry up and get ready too," Mavis told her.

"Wait, wait...I'm going too?! No way! I'm not gonna go on a trip with some random geezer," Zera argued.

"Uh, hey, you know...," Yuri started to say something but Mavis ignored him.

"This is necessary for us three, Zera. If we just stay on this island all the time, we'll never be able to see anything! We gotta drum up courage to go see the world!"

Zera looked down, "okay," she turned to Yuri, "uh...nice to meet you. Thanks for everything...and stuff."

Mavis bowed to Yuri, "yes, thank you so much for letting us come with you!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, "um...Zera, how old are you?"

"We just met and you're already asking me my age? Good grief..."

"She's the same age as me," Mavis answered for her.

Zera turned to Mavis, "You're another one. Don't just reveal someone else's private information."

"Is that so," Yuri smiled, "nice to meet you, Zera."

She smiled before looking at me, "big sis, you okay? You've been quieter than usual."

Mavis looked at me too, "What's wrong, Yuki?"

I looked at them before sighing, "nothing. I'm going to let the animals out while you two finish packing."

They nodded befor stuffing your clothes in their suitcases. I put a rope loosely around one of  the animals' neck. I went to the same to the other, but Yuri beat me to it.

He smiled, "I'll help you."

"Thanks."

We led the animals out of the stables and towards the woods where there was a pasture with a river. This way we wouldn't have to worry about the animals going without food or water while we were gone. Once we reached the pasture, Yuri and I let the animals go. We start walking back when I grab the back of Yuri's jacket stopping him. He turned to me.

"Do you mind if we take a little detour?"

He shugged, "why not."

I led him to my favorite spot. He stopped walking when he saw what was sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"Is that a...headstone?"

I nodded before kneeling in front of the headstone. Yuri walked closer then knelt down beside me. He glanced at me before reading the words carved on the stone.

"Jerself. Beloved Father. Master of the Red Lizard Guild."

"He was my and Zera's father," Yuri looked at me waiting for me to continue, "after Blue Skull's attack, Mavis and I look for any survivors but found none. We were so young. We could not bury all the bodies, so we burned them like the ancient civilizations use to do release the soul from the body. But I wanted to have a place to visit and talk to my father like he was still here, so I made this headstone and put it here," I felt tears roll down my face, "he wasn't the best father, but he..."

"Was still your father."

I turned to Yuri, "yeah, exactly. You know before Blue Skull attacked, in this very spot, I wished I could leave this island. To have an adventure. But now that happening, I'm afraid."

He patted my head, "when I went on my first adventure, I was afraid too."

I wiped my tears away, "really?"

"Yeah. Leaving home for the first time is always scary, but with friends like Mavis by your side, it's not as scary as if you're on your own," he smiled.

"You're my friend too, right?"

He blushed a little before grinning, "yeah. I'm your friend too."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he stood up.

"Well come on. We gotta go. Mavis and uh...Zera are waiting."

"Right," I placed my hand on the stone, "goodbye father."

Yuri helped me to my feet. I started walking back when I heard him say something.

"I'll keep her safe."

I glanced back to see him bowing to the stone. He stood up straight then turned. I quickly looked ahead walking a little faster. Yuri caught up to me.

"Ready for an adventure," he asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "yep."


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Yeah! This is the beginning of an adventure!"

Mavis cheered those words once we set sail towards Hargeon Port. That is what Warrod called our destination. I smiled looking at the sea. It was so beautiful.

"The sea," I looked at Mavis, "it's so vast."

I nodded, "and big! The sea breeze feels wonderful, doesn't it?"

Zera nodded as she leaned against the mast. Mavis then waved at a passing seagull.

"Hello! They're in the middle of migrating."

I watched in awe as a flock of seagulls flew overhead, "so cool."

Yuri walked up to us, "you guys have been gazing out at the sea for hours. I'm surprised you're not tired of it yet."

"Looking out at the sea from the island and from being in the middle of it are totally different views," Mavis cheerfully explained.

" I concur," I said, "being able to just see water for miles everywhere you look is truly magical."

Yuri shrugged, "if you say so..."

He pulled an apple out of nowhere then started to munch on it. He pulled out another apple then offered it to me.

"I do! It's marvelous," I said as I accepted the apple.

Mavis pointed out towards the horizon, "now let's head for Hargeon! After getting information on Blue Skull there, I'll get the Tenrou Jade back for sure!"

"Yesh ve vell," I said with a mouth full of apple.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Yuri scolded me before looking at Mavis, "yeah, we'll help you get that far. Although, we're going to take it from there."

Mavis and I giggled at his statement. Yeah right! Like we were going to let them take the jade.

He glared at me, "what are you giggling at, blondie?"

I swallowed the rest of the apple before glaring back, "at you because you think we're going to let you take to jade. And who are you calling 'blondie?!' You're blonde, too!"

He smirked, "have you forgotten already? We are treasure hunters, so we will be taking the s-class secret treasure."

"That's what you think, you big idiot," I snapped.

He got in my face, "who are you calling 'idiot,' blondie?!"

"You! You idiot!"

The others watched us glare at each other. Yuri then turned around.

"Forget it," he said walking away, "I'm not going to argue with a little girl like you."

"We're almost the same age, idiot," I yelled before walking in the opposite direction.

Zera giggled, "lover's quarrel."

"AS IF!!"

I went back to gazing at the sea trying to calm down.

'Why does he have to say that? And why does it bother me so much?'

A few hours later, Yuri started to mess with the main sail. Curious, Mavis walked up to him.

"Do you change the angle of the sail in accordance with the wind's direction," she asked.

"That's right," he grinned, "I'm good at making minor adjustments."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his comment.

"Really," Mavis looked up at the sail, "I've barely read any books about ships...Um...With this wind, I think you should have it face about five degrees more towards the stern."

"Oh, really?"

He started to adjust the sail in accordance to Mavis' directions.

"One more degree, just a little bit...," she gasped, "the wind shifted to north by northwest! Now I think you should shift it two, no four degrees..."

Yuri started to get irritated,"like I said, I'm good at making minor adjustments! I've got this under control, so go away!"

"I was interfering with your work, wasn't I," she bowed, "I'm sorry," she turned to Zera, "let's go Zera!"

"Go where," Zera asked.

"Exploring," Mavis turned to me, "want to come too, Yuki?"

I shook my head, "no thanks. If we get in the way, they'll get mad."

Zera smirked, "more like you want to stay with Yuri, big sis."

"That's not it at all," I yelled.

Mavis and Zera giggled before Mavis dragged Zera off. Yuri then went back to making his adjustments. I couldn't help but watch. Like Mavis, I was curious about adjusting the sail, but after our fight earlier, I doubt Yuri would explain it to me. I kept watching until Yuri sighed.

"Well you going to come over here and learn, or are you just going to sit there?"

I felt my face heat up a little before I walked over to him. I just stayed silent and watched him. He then did something I didn't expect. He adjusted the sail to where it wasn't catching the wind.

"Alright," he turned to me, "the best way to learn is by doing it yourself. You watched me adjust the sail. Now you do it."

I gulped before slowly adjusting the sail.

Yuri smiled, "very good. Adjust it a few more degrees."

I did what he told me, "like that?"

"Perfect," he gave me a thumbs up, "you just adjusted your first sail."

I grinned, "awesome."

He started to scratch the back of his neck, "listen, I'm...about earlier, I didn't...what I mean is...um..."

"I know and I'm sorry too," I looked down, "I really don't think you're an idiot."

"Thanks. Good to hear."

I look back up and laughed. He soon joined in. After a few moments we stopped. I just looked at him smiling. His face then went a little red.

I frowned, "Yuri, are you getting sunburnt?"

"Huh? No."

"Are you sure? Your face is a little red."

"Y...Yeah well I...I have to go do other things now," he turned to the door that led to the hull of the ship, "Warrod! I need some help up top!"

"I'll be right there," Warrod shouted back.

I waved at Yuri, "well thanks for letting me adjust the sail."

"No problem."

I then went back to gazing at the sea. Mavis and Zera soon joined me.

"So did you and Yuri make up, big sis," Zera asked.

"Don't start," I whined, "but yes, we did."

She nodded, "good. Couples shouldn't fight."

"Zera!"

"I think Yuri and Yuki would make a cute couple," Mavis said.

"Mavis! Not you too!"

They laughed until Mavis noticed something.

"The wind stopped."

We heard Yuri groan from across the deck. We looked to see him and Warrod messing with some ropes.

"Damn pain in the ass," Yuri said.

"There's no sense in whining about nature," Warrod told him.

"I know!"

I stayed where I was, not wanting to get their way, but Mavis didn't. She went over to them. She told them that if they waited a while, the wind would blow again. The guys agreed and said we could nap while we waited. Yuri setup two hammocks and offered me one. I of course accepted. I watched the clouds before falling asleep. My nap was short lived when I woke to commotion. I opened my eyes to see Yuri and Warrod putting on magicdiving equipment. I quickly got up.

"What's going on?"

Warrod turned to me, "Mavis is missing along with on of our magicdivers."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. We'll bring her back," Yuri said.

"Let me come too."

"No."

"But..."

"Yuki," Yuri put his hands on my shoulders, "we don't know what kind of dangers are down there. We can't look for Mavis and worry about you at the same time. So please just stay here."

I sighed, "okay, but please bring Mavis back safe and sound."

He smiled, "promise."

Yuri and Warrod then grabbed magic guns before diving into the sea. I stared at the water waiting for them to resurface with Mavis. Suddenly an explosion errupted not far from the ship. I gripped the side of the ship.

"They're fine."

I look to my left to see Precht looking towards explosion. I smiled at him then looked back at the sea. After a few moments of silence, Mavis resurfaced, then Warrod and finally Yuri. I let out a brath I didn't know I was holding. Thank goodness. They're safe. Once they were on the ship, they went and change out of their swimsuits and magicdiving equipment, then came back on deck where Yuri started scolding Mavis.

"Sheesh. Thanks to you, we were put through the wringer."

Mavis looked down, "I...I'm sorry."

"Although if it hadn't been for you, we might've been in that fish's belly by now," Warrod said, "well, the fact remains that you saved us."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "that being said...we didn't find any tresure, and got blown back to the surface in an explosion. Except for...," he reached into his pocket and pulled out some jewels.

He grinned. Warrod grinned as well as he pulled out more jewels from his pocket

"Um, and this...," Mavis pulled out a golden, jeweled crown.

Yuri looked at it in shock, "for real?!"

Warrod's jaw dropped, "w...wow..."

Mavis held the crown out to them, "here. You can use it to fund our voyage."

Yuri took the crown then turned to Warrod. They were still shocked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Precht glance at Mavis. I smiled before walking to Mavis.

"Don't do that again Mavis."

She looked at me, "but...it was for..."

"I don't care. Don't make me worry like that again. I'm going to let it go this time, but next time you decode to do something reckless, take me with you. That way I won't have to worry."

She smiled, "okay."

Suddenly a gentle breeze blew though our hair.

"The wind...," Mavis cheered, "let's go everyone!"

The ship started to sail towards Hargeon again. We were well on our way.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw land on the horizon. Mavis couldn't either.

"Yuri! Yuri! I spotted land," she cheered before turning to me and Zera, "I'm looking forward to walking around town! I can't wait! I wonder what kind of place it is!"

"Quit carrying on," Yuri told her, "with the tide, we should arrive in an hour."

She nodded before gazing back at the horizon. This would be the first town Zera, Mavis and I encountered since leaving Tenroujima. It was very excited but scary at the same time. I couldn't wait to see the different sites.

After an hour, we finally arrived. Once the ship sailed up to a dock, Warrod jumped off the deck with a rope the was connected to the ship. He began to tie it to the dock.

"What are you doing there," Mavis asked.

"Tying what's called a bowline knot," he answered.

"Bowline knot?"

"Well, I make a loop and tighten it so the ship doesn't drift away," he explained.

"I see. You're good at that. I haven't read any books about ships so I don't know anything about them," Mavis turned to Yuri, "can you do that too, Yuri?"

"Don't ask," he quickly answered.

Warrod chuckled, "well, there's your answer."

Mavis looked confused, "why can't I ask him?"

Zera sighed, "it means he can't do it."

"Oh," I turned to Yuri, "you can't do it..."

Yuri looked away in embarrassment, "never mind. Let's disembark."

He put down a ramp so we could safely get off the ship. Mavis quickly went down it.

"I'm first," she cheered before taking a deep breath and looking around, "this is a town...The first new town I've ever seen!"

Zera walked down the ramp, "hey, you're holding up the line."

Mavis moved from the ramp letting her off, "sorry."

I then went down the ramp, "this is so cool. Oh and Mavis," she looked up at me, "you're not the first off the ship," I pointed to Warrod, "he got off first, right?"

She looked at Warrod who grinned, "oh, that's right."

Once everyone was off the ship, we walked off the dock to the edge of the town.

"This is amazing," Mavis commented.

Zera moved slightly behind me, "i...it's so crowded..."

I smiled at her, "it'll be alright, Zera."

"Look," Mavis pointed at a man with fish, "a fisherman!"

"I wonder if he's good at catching fish," Zera mumbled.

Mavis ran off to an outdoor fruit store and picked up a weird-looking fruit, "I've never seen this before!"

Zera and I followed her. We held our nose.

"But it smells horrible!"

We went to another shop that sold necklaces. Mavis put one on.

"Look at this, Zera! It's so beautiful!"

Zera glanced at the owner, "he'll get mad at you for putting it in without asking."

Mavis quickly put the necklace. We then went to a cart that held flowers.

"They smell so good," Mavis said, "I've only seen these flowers in a picture book."

Mavis looked up. Her eyes started to sparkle. She ran over to a shop that sold lots of different candies. I quickly followed.

"Beautiful! They're like jewels," Mavis looked up at the owner, "are they all sweets?"

"What's this," the owner asked, "you've never seen them before?"

"No ma'am. We haven't," I answered.

She nodded, "well then, yes. They're all homemade," she held out a basket of candy, "here, try one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Mavis and I took one and ate it.

"It's delisious," I said.

Mavis agreed, "this is the first time I've experienced this taste and feeling on my tongue! It's wonderful," she ran over to Zera, "Zera! Zera! Try one!"

Zera shook her head, "no thanks."

"Huh?"

"I'd rather get some rest."

Mavis groaned, "nothing impresses you, does it?"

Zera shrugged, "after all, we read about all this stuff in books."

I walked up to them, "you can't experience the whole world through books alone! You have to look, touch, feel!"

I spotted the guys, who were watching us. I went over to them.

Warrod laughed, "you guys are not just some country bumpkins..."

"This really is your first time off the island," Yuri smiled, "I'm surprised."

I smiled.

"Yuri, Yuki," Mavis and Zera ran up to us, "Zera found us a place to stay!"

She pointed at a nearby hotel.

"That's good," Yuri said, "we'll probably hang around here for several days."

Suddenly Precht walked away, "I'll gather information on Blue Skull in town. I'll go to the inn later."

Mavis ran after him, "then I'll go with you! Zera, Yuki, wait for me at the inn!"

Zera frowned, "Mavis!"

"See you later, Zera! Yuki!"

"Be careful," I yelled.

Yuri sighed, "good grief...Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Warrod nodded, "Precht may look scary, but he's reliable."

"If you say so..."

I watched Mavis til I couldn't see her anymore. Suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned and saw only Yuri.

He scratched the back of his neck, "sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where's..."

He pointed towards the hotel, "getting us rooms. I thought you and I could sell these jewels, and it would give you a chance to see more of the town. Unless you want to rest."

I shook my head, "no. I'll go with you. It would be nice to see more of the town."

He smiled, "great."

We started walking further into town. I would point and gawk at stuff, and Yuri would watch me in amusement. Soon we stopped in front of a beautiful red, stoned building.

"This is the best jewelry story in Hargeon," Yuri said, "and the number one place to sell treasure."

We walked in and I stopped. This place was huge. It was nothing like the inside of buildings Mavis and I have read in books. This was far better.

"You coming or are you going to stand there with your mouth wide open?"

I snapped my eyes to Yuri who was trying to hold in his laughter. I avoided his eyes as I blushed.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I actually find it cute."

That made me blush more. I quickly shook my head.

'Why am I blushing just because he said he found it cute. Come on, Yuki! Get a grip!'

We went up to a glass counter where an old man stood behind it. He looked up and gave us a kind smile.

"Welcome to my store. How may I help you two today? Would you like to look at our finest necklaces or perhaps a diamond ring for the lady?"

We shook our heads.

"N...No no. Nothing like that," Yuri said before placing the jewels he, Mavis and Warrod found on the counter, "we came to sell these to you."

The old man took out a pair of glasses before looking at the jewels closely. His eyes widened.

"How did you come by these?!"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Yuri beat me to it.

"We're treasure hunters, so that's our business."

I closed my mouth. Makes sense that he wouldn't want this guy to know where we found the jewels. After the man was done looking over the jewels, he gave us a lot and I mean, a lot of money. We could go on several more adventures and still be okay. Of course, Yuri gave me a portion of it to give to Mavis because if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have found the jewels. After collecting the money, we left the store. We didn't get far when my leg started bothering me.

"Hey, Yuri," he turned to me, "can we stop for a few minutes."

He nodded, "sure."

We went to a nearby bench and sat down. I started to rub my leg trying to ease the pain. I felt Yuri shift closer to me.

"Hey I've been wondering...," I looked up at Yuri waiting for him to continue, "how did you get it? Your...um..."

"Limp?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath, "well you know that my father died in the attack seven years ago," I closed my eyes, "what you don't know is that he was murdered right in front of me," I heard him gasp, "he was outnumbered. He was cornered and killed. He didn't stand a chance. After seeing it happen, I went to find Mavis and Zera, but I tripped and fell. Then a piece of rubble landed on my leg. I, luckly, got it out and found Mavis and Zera. I was left with a scar on my leg, but it's not the biggest scar. The biggest scar I was left with was the one where every time I close my eyes to sleep, I see my father being murdered over and over again."

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around me. I opened my eyes to see Yuri's green eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's fine," I reached up and wiped his tears away, "it really doesn't bother me anymore especially now that I've told someone," I hugged him, "thank you for listening, Yuri."

He held me tighter, "anytime."

We pulled apart then sat there in silence. Soon an old woman with a flower cart came up to us.

"Oh what a lovely couple," she said.

"We're not a couple," we said at the same time.

"Nonsense. Now here," she gave Yuri a violet lily, "you give this to her, tell her she's beautiful everyday and never let her go," she started to walk away, "goodluck to the both of you."

I sighed, "why do people think we're a couple?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Suddenly I felt him mess with my hair. I looked at him.

He smiled, "there you go."

I carefully felt my hair only to feel the flower.

I smiled, "thank you, Yuri."

He nodded before standing, "how's your leg?"

"Feels better."

"Alright. Let's get to the hotel. Mavis and Precht are probably back by now."

I stood up, "okay."

We started walking when I accidently bumped shoulders with someone. He was a young man with short black hair and dark, sad eyes. He wore high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso.

I bowed, "sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled before quickly walking away.

I straightened then tilted my head, 'that was...weird.'

"Hey Yuki," Yuri called, "hurry up!"

"Coming!"

I ran to catch up with Yuri, but I couldn't stop myself from looking back at the young man. For some reason, I felt like we were going to meet him again on our journey. And that he was going to be a huge impact in our lives.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Thanks to the information Mavis and Precht got on Blue Skull, we were on our way to a town called Magnolia. Unfortunately, we had to walk all the way.

"We still haven't arrived in Magnolia," Yuri asked after half a day.

"It'll take three more days of walking," Precht told him.

Yuri's eyes widened, "eh?!"

"Let's camp out in this area tonight," Warrod suggested.

Zera groaned, "sleeping outside?!"

"It sounds like fun," Mavis smiled at Zera, "right, Zera?"

"This isn't Tenroujima," Zera reminded her, "we're in the middle of a muggy forest," she sealed when a big bug crossed her path, "look! There are weird bugs, too...and maybe poisonous snakes!"

I laughed, "you're so dramatic, Zera."

"But big sis..."

"It'll be fine," I told her.

"It's not fine!"

"We'll all...," Mavis threw her hands up cheering, "camp together!"

Everyone agreed that we would camp for the night. We found a nice little clearing to set our stuff down.

"All right! I'll gather stuff for a fire," Yuri told us before walking off.

Precht started walking in the opposite direction, "I'll hunt down our dinner."

Warrod nodded, "then I'll search for plants that seem edible."

Yuki and I will stand guard here," Mavis called after them before looking at Zera.

"Well then," Zera thought for a moment, "I'll catch a fish!"

She ran off. Mavis and I sat down waiting for the others to return.

"Hey Mavis," she looked at me, "why did you want me to watch over the camp with you?"

"Because we've been walking for hours, and I know your leg starts to hurt when you've been on it for a while," she explained.

She was right. My leg was bothering me, but I didn't want to be a burden so I kept my mouth shut.

I smiled, "thanks Mavis."

She smiled back. Suddenly there was a scream.

I stood up, "that sounds like..."

Mavis shot up, "Zera!"

We ran in the direction of the scream. We found a soaked Zera sulking beside a small lake. She looked up at us.

"What are you doing," Mavis asked her.

"I fell," she huffed, "the fish here are too quick to catch."

"Don't scare us like that," I told her.

She grinned, "sorry!"

After several hours of not catching any fish, we decided to walk back to camp.

"Maybe we should look for nuts and berries," Mavis suggested.

I shrugged and looked around. I gasped then stopped making Mavis and Zera stop. Everything around us was dead.

"What is this," I mumbled before turning to Mavis and Zera, "let's go get Yuri and the others."

They nodded. We ran back to camp. We told the guys what we saw, and then led them to the spot. They examined the area.

"What the hell is this," Yuri asked.

"It's as if a poisonous wind just blew through here," Precht said looking around a little concerned.

"What do you think," Mavis asked, "maybe it's better not to camp here, but to press on until we're out of these woods."

"No. It'll be dark soon," Warrod told her, "it'd be more dangerous if we kept walking around."

Yuri agreed with him, "yeah. It should be no problem as long as we sleep a ways away from here."

Mavis nodded, "I see. If that's what highly experienced treasure hunters judge as best, then let's listen to them," she looked at me and Zera, "right, Zera? Yuki?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on our surroundings. I heard Zera groan.

"I guess we don't have a choice," she said.

"It's not experience so much as that we've seen a similar sight before," Yuri told Mavis before turning to Precht and Warrod, "you guys remember?"

Warrod nodded placing his hands on his hips, "yeah. When we went to the ruins in Hell's Valley."

I looked at him, "Hell's Valley?"

"Although that place didn't offer a straight path like we have here," Precht said ignoring my question.

Warrod went into a thinking pose, "yeah, now I'm remembering the details. We went through the wringer there, and it was all Yuri's fault."

Yuri looked shocked before he clenched his fists.

"Yuri's fault," Mavis asked smiling, "what does that mean?"

Yuri glared at Warrod, "Forget about what happened back then! In the end, we got the treasure, so I don't see a problem."

"Like I can forget that," Warrod glared back getting Yuri's face, "thanks to you, we almost died several times over!"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't a failure! A guy makes a couple little mistakes, and you blow it out of proportion," Yuri yelled.

"Couple little mistakes, my ass," Warrod yelled back, "you don't feel any remorse for what happened then?!"

Mavis went up to the fighting pair, "what kind of mistakes? What kind?! What kind?! What kind?! What kind?!"

I mentally facepalmed as I thought, 'read the environment Mavis. Speaking of environment, this isn't the place for arguing.'

Warrod ignored Mavis and sighed, "I've told you again and again. You've gotta fix that reckless personality of yours. It's a real pain in the ass."

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to me like that," Yuri pointed at Warrod, "and what about you? You acted like a dumbass then, firing that barrage."

"I'm telling you this for your own good! Don't come crying to me if you get seriously hurt one of these days!"

"You don't have to worry about me! What are you, my big brother?!"

They growled at each other before Yuri scoffed and walked away.

"Where are you going," I called after him.

"I'm sleeping by myself tonight," he answered without looking back, "I don't wanna be around that big lug!"

"Good cause I'm done with you too," Warrod yelled before walking in the opposite direction.

Mavis frowned and called after them, "Yuri! Warrod!"

Zera sighed, "both of them left!"

I looked at Precht, "shouldn't we stop them?"

"Let's let them do as they please," he started walking back to camp.

"But at this rate..."

He cut off Mavis, "our party may break up. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

He kept walking.

"That's cold...," Zera commented.

"I'll go after Yuri," I said, "you two follow Warrod."

They nodded. I ran in the direction Yuri went, but I couldn't find him. What I found was more dead trees.

"Here, too...What in the world is this?"

Soon it became too dark to see so I had to turn back. Mavis and Zera were already there but Yuri and Warrod weren't.

"Neither of them came back," I sighed as I sat down by the fire Precht made.

Precht started to tell the story about Hell's Valley, but I tuned him out. I didn't want to hear a story. I wanted Yuri and Warrod to come back and be friends again. I didn't want our group to split up. We were all starting to become friends, and I didn't want that to end. I sighed before tuning Precht back in.

"And so, even now, we're working together," he said ending his story.

"I guess that's what comrades are about," Mavis smiled, "but this is the moral to the story, right? You're a dependable person, Precht!"

"I didn't mean for there to be a moral," he told her, "I was just telling the truth."

She laughed, "there you go being humble again."

"Oh!"

We all looked up to see Yuri and Warrod walking up to the camp with a big fish.

"You've already got the fire going," Warrod asked.

"This is perfect," Yuri grinned, "look! We caught it in a lake deep in the forest."

Mavis tilted her head, "weren't you two fighting?"

Warrod and Yuri looked at each other then back at Mavis.

"Now that you mention it, maybe we were," Yuri said.

"We were so into catching the fish that we forgot about it," Warrod explained.

"More importantly, let's cook our dinner here," Yuri turned to Precht, "Precht, I'm counting on you!"

Precht didn't say anything. He just simply started cutting up the fish, and then put the pieces on sticks so we could cook them.

Mavis smiled, "this really is what comrades are about."

Once the pieces of fish were cooked, we all dug in. The guys even told us stories about their other adventures.

"It's sounds like it's tough to be a treasure hunter," Mavis said after finishing her piece.

Yuri nodded, "sure! But the rewards are big. The Tenrou Jade is an s-class treasure. If we get our hands on that, we can sell it for enough money to live out the rest of our lives on luxury."

"We're on your side until we get it back," I quoted remembering what he told me on the ship, "you wanted to remind us, right?"

"Exactly!"

"I understand," I stood up, "let's think about that after we get the Tenrou Jade back. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

I crawled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep. After a few days of walking, we finally arrived at Magnolia. We started walking through the town to see if we could get any information on Blue Skull.

"I want to see Kardia Cathedral," Mavis said.

"I hear that's a huge church, right," Zera asked.

"Kardia Cathedral is one of the three great churches of Fiore," Precht explained, "and a long time ago, the angel Saint Mikardio..."

Yuri cut him off, "hey! Over there...What is that?"

I looked to see what was obviously Kardia Cathedral but on top of it was...

"The blue skull of a dragon!"


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

We couldn't help but stare.

"What the hell is that...,"Yuri mumbled.

"A blue, bone dragon on top of the Cathedral," Precht stated.

"And this town," Warrod looked around, "it's really been put through the grinder."

I looked at the half destroyed buildings, "are there still people living here?"

The guys shrugged.

"Blue bones," Mavis glared at the skeleton, "Blue Skull."

"Are you lost travelers," we turned to see a granny walking up to us, "there is nothing in this town. Why don't you all just skedaddle now."

"Well you see, granny, this place is actually our destination," Yuri informed her.

Precht stepped forward, "old one...this town...what exactly..."

The granny cut him off, "it is a dying town."

Mavis' eyes widened, "dying?"

"Or rather," the granny looked down sadly, "an already dead town. Ever since Blue Skull came, this town..."

Suddenly a ball of magic shot through her back and out her chest. We stood there in shock as the granny fell to the ground dead. We broke out of our shock state and ran to her.

"Old one!"

"OI! Wh...What happened?!"

As I looked at the granny's body, I started getting flashbacks of my father's murder. Tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Sweet! Bullseye!"

We looked up to see three guys standing on top of a building laughing.

"Alright, my turn," one said then pointed at Mavis, "I'm aiming for that kid."

"Identify yourselves," Precht demanded.

The three grinned down at us. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Bastards," I growled.

Mavis pointed at them, "that crest..."

I looked at the crest on their chests. It was a skull. That means they were from Blue Skull. Suddenly they jumped down at us.

"Blue Skull! HYA HAHAHA!!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Who said you could come into our town? Locals only, motherfuckers!"

"Time to meet your maker!"

One blasted at Mavis. Luckily Yuri tackled her out of the way.

Yuri glared at them, "you bastards!"

"Let's do it! Yuri! Warrod!"

Warrod nodded, "got it!"

As the three attacked the wizards, I looked at Zera who was staring at the dead granny crying.

"They...they killed a person like it was nothing," she sobbed, "they killed Papa and everyone on the island too...Everyone...Everyone."

"Oh Zera..."

I looked back at the guys to see that they defeated the three wizards.

"Pfft. I didn't even break a sweat," Yuri said smugly, "you tellin' me these shit were wizards?"

Suddenly we heard voices in the distance.

"What's going on over there?!"

"It looks like some travelers are running amok!!"

"What?! In our town?!"

Warrod sighed, "reinforcements, eh?"

Mavis ran towards them, "leave this to me!"

I stood, "Mavis..."

Once she was a good distance away, she stopped and raised her hands.

"Come forth! Tenrou Soldiers!!"

I smirked at all the soldiers she conjured. The wizards quickly stopped and stared in shock.

"Just how many soldiers are there?!"

"Where the hell did they come from ?!"

They all started to shrink back in fear.

Mavis gave them a cold stare, "I wish to speak to your master. Can I have you call him for me?"

"There'll be no need for that."

A man with a weird-looking mask walked through the group of wizards and stood in front of them.

"Master?!"

"What exactly is going on here," the master asked.

"Whoa! He showed up all by himself," Yuri shouted.

Precht sighed, "shut it."

"So that is their master," Warrod mumbled.

I walked forward and stood beside Mavis glaring at the master, "the secret treasure you stole from Tenrou Island seven years ago...The Tenrou Jade. We've come to take it back."

"And if you tell us you've no intention of giving it back...then," he asked.

"These soldier will..."

"Those soldiers will," he smirked or at least it looked like a smirk, "will what?"

Mavis just stared at him.

The master turned, "get them."

"But...the...er..."

"Those soldiers..."

"They're all merely illusions," the master stated.

My eyes widened, 'how did he..."

He held out his hand and made Mavis' illusions disappeared. Mavis started to tear up.

"Let's get them!"

The wizards started to run at us.

"Fall back," Precht ordered before getting shot in the right eye.

"Precht! Damn it," Warrod looked around, "we've been surrounded."

Yuri ran at the wizards, "break their lines!"

The three started taking out the wizards. I glared at the master and ran at him.

"You bastard! You're the reason my father is dead!! Along with..."

Suddenly I was blasted to the ground.

"Yuki! You alright," Yuri asked me.

I nodded, "I'm okay."

Yuri threw something at the master, "take this! My extra-special, crystal bomb!"

The bomb soared towards the master, but with a flick of a finger, he sent the bomb right at me.

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

"Big sis!!"

"Yuki, NO!!"

I closed my eyes waiting for empact but none came. I opened my eyes to see Yuri laying on the ground unconscious. My eyes started to water.

'Why did he...'

"Yuri? YURI?!!"


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I sat quietly beside Yuri, who was still unconscious. After Yuri got hit, Warrod grabbed him and Precht then started running for the forest near Magnolia with Mavis, Zera and I close behind him. Once we were deep in the forest, Warrod set Yuri and Precht down. I patched them up the best I could. Luckly their injuries weren't too severe. Precht woke up a few minutes later.

"Let's sleep here tonight," Warrod said, "I wanna get Yuri and Precht to a doctor fast, but..."

Precht cut him off, "I'm fine."

"It seems like a long way to the next town," Zera mumbled.

Mavis stood up, "I'll draw some water."

I watched her sadly as she walked away. I knew Mavis thought everything that happened was her fault, but it wasn't. I look down at Yuri who was groaning in his sleep.

"Please wake up," I whispered.

I heard Warrod and Precht say something about finding firewood and dinner, then they walked off leaving me alone with Yuri. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Yuri," I sniffed, "please wake up. You have to wake up. We need you," I closed my eyes, "I need you. So please wake up Yuri."

"W...what did you say?"

I opened my eyes to see Yuri awake.

"Say it again," he said in a scratchy voice.

"Say what again?"

"About you needing me."

I blushed, "I...I..."

He smirked weakly as he watched me stutter.

I shook my head the glared at him, "what were you thinking? Jumping in front of me like that. You could've been killed!"

He sighed, "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he sat up a little, "but I will still protect you, Yuki. I protect the ones I care about," I hugged him tightly, "ow!"

"Please don't scare me like that again."

I felt his arms wrap around me, "I won't. I promise."

I pulled away and looked into his green eyes, "and Yuri..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He nodded before slowly leaning in. I started to close my eyes.

'He's going to kiss me!"

I felt his breath on my lips when...

"We found dinner!"

We quickly moved away from each other as Warrod and Precht walked out of the bushes.

Warrod smiled at Yuri, "oh Yuri! You're up!"

Yuri nodded, "ye...yeah. I am."

Precht looked at me then Yuri, "did we interrupt something?"

I quickly shook my head, "nope! Nothing. You didn't interrupt anything. Let's get a fire started, shall we?"

Warrod and Precht gave a hesitant nod before starting a fire. Soon the sun disappeared and the moon came out. Precht started preparing dinner when Mavis came back, and she wasn't alone. With her was a young man who looked very familiar.

"Who's he," Warrod asked.

Mavis explained that he was a wizard, and he was going to teach us magic. Without any thought, we agreed and began our training by meditating. It was silent for a while until Yuri spoke.

"We're suppose to be doing magic training, so why do we have to meditate?"

"Magic power is necessary to put magic into operation," the wizard explained before carving a picture on a tree, but we couldn't see it.

"You're too far away," Warrod yelled.

"He can't get too close to us," Mavis said.

Once the wizard finished his carving, he continued, "also, you have to materialize the magic power that's inside of you and release it."

Yuri cut him off, "but we don't have any magic in our bodies!"

"But the fact is, there are a number of wizards who posses magic in this world," he explained farther, "to wizards, magic power is the equivalent of life force. So-called Ethernanos are the building blocks of magic power."

Mavis tilted her head, "ethernanos?"

He nodded, "that's right. They're in the air and can be absorbed into the body. Ethernanos that are thus absorbed become the person's magic power. Meditation is the most effective means of magic absorption."

Yuri looked at Mavis, "did you know this?"

She nodded, "I just read a little about it in books," she raised her hand, "I have question, Sensei!"

Yuri sighed, "what, are we in school now?"

I laughed, "seems like it."

He smiled at me, but I quickly avoided his eyes.

Warrod chuckled and leaned towards Precht, "some of us could never pass as students."

Precht glared at him.

"I understand that Ethernanos are the source of magic power. So is it the more you take in, the stronger the magic you can use," Mavis asked.

"With Ethernanos... the vessel determine the limit of each wizard's magic power, so the amount you can take in varies. But even if the magic power in one's body is exhausted after being used expensively, the body will automatically absorb the Ethernanos from the air and after while, the vessel will be full again. In other words, magic power is something that can be replenished," the wizard explained.

Mavis' eyes began to sparkle, "wow!"

"But there's one more important thing," he said, "to use magic, it takes more than just transforming the magic power in your body. There's something else that's indispensable . That is...the strength of a wizard's feeling. Unless you have strong feelings in your heart and draw upon them, it won't be easy to employ any magic," he look at the sky, "it's got in late. We'll stop here for this evening. We'll start practicing tomorrow. Goodnight."

With that said, he walked away into the darkness of the forest. We stared after him.

The next morning, once the wizard arrived, we continued our training.

"Meditation is the most effective means of Ethernanos absorption," the wizard reminded us.

We continued to meditate. Suddenly the wind shifted towards Precht. We watched as he started to glow.

The wizard smiled at him, "it seems you have the makings of a wizard."

Precht blushed the looked away.

Yuri smiled, "I'm not losing to him!"

Warrod nodded, "me either!"

"Let's all do our best," Mavis cheered.

We kept meditating until it was time to sleep. Yuri, however, couldn't sleep and kept meditating.

"You should probably just try again tomorrow," Mavis told him.

"Don't talk to me. I'm meditating."

"It's not about trying to absorb them with your will, but setting your heart free," she said.

He groaned and stood up, "I can't do it! Sitting still goes against my grain!"

He began doing squats.

"Th...that won't..."

"Nope, I feel much better moving the old bod around!"

I facepalmed, 'the old bod...'

"This is how I set my heart and mind free," he said.

"Th...that's how it works for you," Mavis asked.

Yuri began to glow like Precht did this morning.

He smiled, "here it comes! Look! It came to me, too!"

Warrod opened his eyes, "really?"

Precht groaned, "shut up and go to sleep."

"Just look at me! Look! Look! Look! Look! What do you think?! What do you think about this?!"

I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, we all decided to train separately. I went deep into the forest to train. I began meditating, but as the sun began to set, I started to give up.

"I'm never going to get it!"

"You're not setting your heart and mind free."

I turned to see the wizard.

I frowned, "I don't understand what that means."

"You have to feel it."

"I'm trying. It's just..."

"You're thinking too hard," he said, "now close your eyes and don't think. Feel."

I closed my eyes. I felt the soft touch of a gentle breeze on my face. It reminded me of my favorite place on Tenrou Island.

"Open your eyes and look at yourself."

I opened them and looked. I smiled. I was glowing like Precht and Yuri.

"I did it! I can feel the magic power too!"

The wizard pointed at a tree, "focus your magic to your hand and try to hit that tree."

I did what he said. Suddenly a gust of wind blew from my hand and hit the tree causing most of its leaves to blow away.

"Very good," the wizard said.

I looked at my hand, 'my magic. It's just like mom's.'

I smiled at the wizard who smiled back.

All of us kept training day in and day out under the wizard's watchful eye, before he suddenly left without saying goodbye. Soon we all had completed our training, and we were ready for round two.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

****

In the Year X686, the town known as Magnolia was under the complete control of a guild. This dark guild was called The Blue Skull. It was fear and power that fueled their grip over the town. Everything from food to medicine was distributed in small numbers. And the guild imposed hefty taxes on all the townspeople. These were the main reasons Mavis, Zera and I wanted to free Magnolia from the clutches of Blue Skull. But of course, Yuri had a problem with our idea.

"Huh?! You're going to free the town?!"

Mavis nodded, "yes."

"We can't bear watching the people of Magnolia suffer any longer," I told him.

"No way," he shouted, "sneaking into Blue Skull and taking the Tenrou Jade...That's our true mission!! Count me out if you're planning on being some hero!"

Precht turned to Yuri while adjusting his eye-patch over his right eye, "Yuri, we've trained and obtained magic to fight. Now's the time we use it."

Yuri glared at him, "don't you get all cocky on me just because that wizard praised you! Think about it!! We're a bunch of amateurs that just learned how to use magic, and we're up against professionals, a few hundred of them..."

"So you're afraid of getting your ass kicked," Warrod asked cutting him off, "we've seen plenty of towns like this before...and there wasn't anything we could've done. Don't you think it's worth a shot now that we've got the means? Tell me."

Yuri just stared at Warrod.

"I have a plan," Mavis said gaining everyone's attention, "Geoffrey, Master of Blue Skull, occasionally goes to the Northern Mountains to hunt..."

"I see, so that's where we'll ambush him," Warrod asked.

Mavis shook her head, "no...We couldn't beat Geoffrey even as a team...It doesn't matter how strong we are; he is, after all, a guild master. The Northern Mountains is where we'll declare war with him."

"Huh?"

Mavis explained that Warrod would tell Geoffrey that Kardia Cathedral and all treasure inside was ours while Mavis will create an illusion of Magnolia on fire. Of course, Geoffrey will see right through the illusion and dispel it. That's when I will use my wind magic to drop a cage on top of him, trapping him. As that occurs, Precht and Yuri will break into the Cathedral and retrieve the Tenrou Jade.

I smiled, "sounds pretty simple to me."

Three days later, we put Mavis' plan into action. Once Mavis created the illusion, it didn't take long before Geoffrey showed up.

"This is terrible," he yelled.

Mavis started walking towards him through the flames with a sinister look on her face, "seven years ago...you did the same thing to our island. And you took so many lives. I'll let you have a taste of your own medicine."

Mavis then added screaming townspeople to her illusion.

Geoffrey looked around shocked, "the townsfolk too!! You...," he suddenly smirked, "hahaha...So that's what it is...You've overdone thing a little. This is an illusion, no? The flames are an illusion!!! Even the people!! You take away my town?! My town is still here and it's fine!!!! And now that I know, there's no reason for all of this anymore," he held out his arms and dispelled the illusion, "Magnolia isn't on fire!!!!"

I smirked, 'just like Mavis planned.'

I quickly dropped the cage on Geoffrey.

He started to look around, confused at the empty field before him, "heh?"

"The whole town was an illusion," Mavis said, "and you're in a cage we made just for you."

"What," he growled through his clenched teeth.

"We're in the middle of your hunting ground and Magnolia," Mavis explained, "you hadn't realized how far you've travelled this whole time."

He glared, "the whole town was a lie?! Damn it!! Where'd you learn to do this..."

"A real wizard taught us all this," Zera told him smugly.

"And the real Magnolia's right over there," I said pointing towards the small blue skull dragon in the distance, "and right now, the rest of our group is retrieving the treasure you stole from our home all those years ago. The Tenrou Jade."

"The Tenrou Jade...," he started shaking and he looked...scared, "never touch that, you hear me!!!!"

I shook my head, "no can do, it belongs to us. It was our island's treasure to begin with..."

"That's not what I'm saying!!!! I'm telling you to not touch it, physically-speaking!! That's a substitute that shouldn't be touched!! It'll destroy the whole town of Magnolia!!!!"

Without a second thought, I ran towards Magnolia.

'Yuri! Please be okay!'


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

After what felt like forever of running, I finally arrived at the Cathedral.

"Yuri! Precht!"

They turned to me as I caught my breath.

"I see your mission has been completed successfully," Precht said.

Yuri grinned, "we're pretty much done over here too, Yuki! Magic's pretty fuckin' powerful, I tell ya!"

I took a deep breath, "and the Tenrou Jade?!"

Yuri raised his eyebrow, "oh? No beating around the bush with you, I see. Although you're right...I did say that up til this very moment, our missions would be the same...I'm sorry, but from here on out, no guarantees."

"Where is the Tenrou Jade, Yuri?!!"

He began to toss the jade up in the air then catch it in his hand, "sorry but I ain't about to give up this baby any time soon," he held the jade still for me to see, "it's ours now."

Suddenly Mavis and Zera ran through the door.

"You must not touch that," Mavis yelled.

Yuri smirked, "oh Mavis. Well, I guess it is the sacred heirloom of your island's people, so..."

She shook her head, "NO! That's not it! We were all simply unaware of the true nature of the jade! That jade is no treasure! It is a dangerous object. A long time ago, the Tenrou Jade absorbed too much evil magic power. It became impossible to control, so it was sealed away on Tenrou Island. That jade, if ever to touched by a human hand again, would cause him or her to be controlled by that evil power."

"So that's what Geoffrey meant," I asked.

Mavis nodded, "he tolded me after you left."

Precht turned to Yuri, "Yuri! Put the jade down!"

Yuri scoffed, "you telling me you're just gonna believe all that crap?! You know just as well as I do how much of a schemer these girls are, especially Mavis. This is definitely a trap! They're trying to steal the jade from us!"

"It is the truth," Mavis yelled.

Zera clenched her fists, "why you...you just don't get it, do you...?"

"Please! Yuri!"

He shook his head, "I ain't gonna fall for your tricks."

"They're not tricks," I yelled, "please Yuri. You have to believe us."

He looked at me with an emotion I didn't understand.

"I..."

Suddenly a horrible light shined from the jade, blinding us. It was so bright, I had to close my eyes.

"The Tenrou Jade is...OUT OF CONTROL!!!!"

"YURI!!!!"

I could hear his screams of pain. When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes.

"Where's Yuri?!"

"He disappeared."

The ground began to shake, then there was a terrible roar. The blue bone dragon had awakened.

Precht started to sweat, "wh...what on earth just happened?! And where the hell is Yuri?!!"

"He's been swallowed up by the evil magic power. And in an effort to further manifest itself, that evil energy has possessed an equally evil symbol," Mavis explained.

"So the thing making that bone dragon move around is..."

"Most likely Yuri himself," Mavis concluded.

The ground shook more and more meaning Yuri was running though the town.

"At this rate, this town is going to be reduced to rubble," Zera said.

"What is to become of Yuri," Precht asked Mavis.

"Don't worry. I will save him," she vowed.

With that said, she ran outside.

"Precht, we need to go and help the people evacuate," I said, "they don't have magic like we do, so they're more vulnerable."

I ran to the door, but Precht didn't follow. I stopped and looked at him.

"Precht. Precht!"

It was no use. He just stood there like statue.

I sighed, "damn it Precht! Get your ass in gear. I know you're worried about Yuri. I am too, but right now there are people in trouble, and we're the only ones who can save them."

Precht looked at me, "you're right. It's time to nut up or shut up."

I tilted my head, "what?"

"It's something Yuri would say before every quest."

I laughed, "yeah, that sounds like him. Now let's go."

We ran out of the Cathedral the split up. I started helping people to the forest.

"Please try to stay together."

"HELP!!"

I quickly ran towards the scream. I saw a family huddled together under a tumbling building. I held out my hands. A gust of wind came and pushed against the building, but it wasn't strong enough. The building came closer and closer to the family making them scream.

"Come on!"

_"You're not setting your heart free."_

_"I don't understand what that means."_

_"Feel."_

I closed my eyes, 'feel. I need to use my feelings.'

_"You're my friend too, right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm your friend too."_

'Feel.'

_"Thank you for listening, Yuri."_

_"Anytime."_

'Feel!'

_"What were you thinking? Jumping in front of me like that. You could've been killed!"_

_"I couldn't let you get hurt."_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"I know that, but I will still protect you, Yuki. I protect the ones I care about."_

_"Please don't scare me like that again."_

_"I won't. I promise."_

I opened my eyes, 'FEEL!!'

The wind picked up and blew the whole building to the other side of town. The family quickly thanked me before running to the forest. I looked at my hands.

'Did I really just do that? Were my feelings that strong?'

I looked up at the bone dragon who was still destroying everything in its path.

"Yuri," I balled my fists, "don't worry. I'm coming to save you! Yuri!"


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

****

I never thought I would be here. I always thought I would grow old and die on Tenrou Island. Never knowing what was beyond the vast ocean. Never knowing what it would be like to have an adventure, or to have friends other than Mavis and Zera. But that all changed the day they came to the island. The day he came and brought us out into the great, wide world. And I'll never forget it. That's why he has to be saved. When I look back to this adventure we had together, I want to look back to fond memories. I cannot and will not accept an ending like this. I don't exactly know why it's all so dear to me, but I'm sure that this is what it means to have friends and never wanting that bond severed.

I looked around the destroyed town of Magnolia. I had to find Mavis and help her. I saw Yuri smash two more buildings.

'If we don't stop him soon, Magnolia will cease to exist,' I thought before searching again.

Suddenly gold coins began to fall from the sky. I held out my hand to catch one, but it went right through.

"This must be an illusion created by Mavis," I smirked, "I see. She did it to distract Yuri. Even though the Tenrou Jade's dark magic took him over, his treasure hunter instinct will be attracted to the coins."

Sure enough, Yuri was heading towards a giant pile of gold coins. I ran towards the pile. Mavis had to be in the area.

Soon I spotted Mavis on top of a building beside Yuri. She jumped off and landed on Yuri's back. I started to create a gust of wind to fly myself up to her, but Mavis' illusion disappeared, which angered Yuri. He began to swing his tail around knocking me down along with more buildings. I landed hard on my back.

"Damn it!!"

I picked myself up. I saw that Mavis was still on Yuri's back, but unfortunately, she wasn't for long. Yuri took a shape left bucking her off. Mavis soared through the air screaming. I quickly summoned a breeze that brought her safely beside me.

"Thank you, Yuki."

"No problem. So any ideas on how to save Yuri?"

Mavis nodded, "I'm going to use Law."

"But Mavis..."

"If there's a greater than zero chance of saving Yuri, that's what I'll pin my hopes on! I swear I'll rescue him!!"

I smiled, "then you do what you must, and I will too."

"Huh?"

"I'll distract Yuri and get him close enough to you so you can use law."

"But Yuki..."

"No buts Mavis."

She nodded with a determined look in her eyes, "okay then. Let's go."

We ran towards Yuri. Mavis veered off so she could get to the top of a building. Once I was close enough, I sent a strong gust of wind towards Yuri hitting him in the side.

"HEY YOU BLONDE IDIOT! I'M OVER HERE!! COME AND GET ME, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TREASURE HUNTER!!!!"

He turned towards me and roared. I started running towards the building Mavis was standing on. I didn't have to turn around to know Yuri was following me. I almost had Yuri where he needed to be when he swung his tail sending debris towards me. I felt a sharp pain in my back then nothing. I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. I used the strength of my arms to turn myself over. Yuri was closing in on me.

"Yuri please stop," I felt tears roll down my face, "we're friends. Please Yuri!"

He began to charge, ready to crush me to death.

"YURI, PLEASE STOP! I LOVE YOU!! SO PLEASE YURIIIII!!!!!!"

Yuri came to a sudden stop. He looked down at me almost like it was Yuri himself looking down at me instead of the evil.

My vision started to darken, "Yuri...you stopped..."

My eyes started to close. There was a bright light then darkness.

When I came to, I notice I was in a bed. Warrod and Precht were there.

Warrod smiled, "oh Yuki. Glad to see you're finally awake."

"What happened?"

"Mavis used law and saved Yuri," Precht explained.

I smiled, "so she was able to save him using Law. Thank goodness."

They nodded.

"But..."

Precht looked across the room. I followed his gaze to see Yuri unconscious.

"Because Mavis used Law to save Yuri, she had to pay a price."

"What kind of price?"

Precht turned his head away from me.

Warrod sighed sadly, "her price is that...she will never grow or ma true anymore."

My eyes widened, "oh no. Poor Mavis. Does she know?"

Warrod nodded, "when she awoke this morning, we told her."

I sat up a little, "where is she? I have to see her."

"She went to the lake on the edge of Magnolia, but Yuki, there's something else...."

I cut Warrod off, "that can wait until later. Right now I have to see Mavis."

Precht stood up, "very well then..."

He walked to the corner and brought something over to my bed.

I frowned, "what's with the wheelchair?"

"It's so you can get around," Precht said bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I can wal...," I gasped, "I can't feel my legs! Why can't I feel my legs?!"

"That's what I was going to tell you," Warrod said softly, "you were hit in the back debris, and it did some damage to your spine."

"I...is it prem.... permanent?"

Warrod shook his head, "luckly no. The doctor said over time your spine will heal, and you'll be able to walk again."

I let out a sigh of relief, "okay. Help me get in the chair. I still need to see Mavis."

Warrod lifted me up and gently placed me in the chair.

"Will you need help down the stairs," Precht asked.

I shook my head, "no. I'll just use my wind magic."

Precht and Warrod nodded as I wheeled out the door. It didn't take me long to get to the lake. I found Mavis watching the water. I wheeled up beside her.

She smiled, "I'm glad you're safe, Yuki."

"I'm glad you are too," I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Mavis."

She shook her head, "don't be. I don't mind because I was able to save Yuri. I would do it again if I had to."

I smiled, "you're an awesome person, Mavis."

She giggled, "and I'm glad that you'll be able to walk again after you heal."

"Me too."

We watched to water. A few minutes later, Yuri showed up. We turned, well Mavis did. I use my magic to spin my chair around.

Mavis gave him a huge smile, "Yuri! Thank goodness! You're back to normal!"

I grinned, "hey you idiot treasure hunter, it's about time you woke up!"

He looked at us then the ground. His shoulders began to shake.

"How...how can you both smile like that? It's my fault..."

Mavis shook her head, "it's no one's fault. This was our choice. We're just glad that you're safe and sound, Yuri."

I nodded, "yeah. There no need to cry."

Yuri sniffed, "you both should've let me die!"

I sighed, "that was not an option. We wanted to save you."

He began to cry harder, "I was trying to outwit you two the whole time. I was using you," he fell to his knees, "I'm sor sorry...I'm sorry Mavis...I'm sorry Yuki..."

Mavis smiled, "this isn't like you."

I wheeled over to him and brought him to his feet, "she's right. No more tears, okay?"

"Yuki..."

Once he stopped crying, Yuri and Mavis sat on a log beside the lake. I was beside them on Mavis' side. Yuri broke the silence.

"Is your body okay," he asked Mavis.

"Yes. It seems I won't grow anymore, but there's nothing physically wrong with me."

Yuri leaned forward to look at me, "Precht and Warrod told me that you'll be able to walk again."

"Yeah. The doc said that my spine will heal over time, and I will be able to walk."

He nodded slightly.

"Listen...," Yuri stood up looking at the lake, "when I was under the Tenrou Jade's control I could hear both of your voices. Mavis, you said we were all friends."

She nodded, "yes. That's how I really feel."

I smiled, "I feel that way too."

"Me too," Yuri put his hands in his pockets, "we've been through a lot, but I consider both of you my friends. After things calm down a bit, why don't we go in search of fairies together?"

Mavis' eyes widened, "where did that come from all of a sudden? Don't tell me you feel responsible."

"I...Other than Precht and Warrod, you two are the only ones I trust from the bottom of my heart. Even the rest of my guild mates are a bunch of shady bastards. You saved my life. I wanna live for your dream."

Mavis frowned, "we're touched, but..."

"You should decide on your own dream," I said.

Yuri faced us, "my dream is to protect you from now on, no matter what comes up. And to believe in you. It's got nothing to do with age or gender difference. We're friends."

Mavis and I smiled, "right!!"

Yuri smiled then frowned, "so...because we're friends...there's something I have to tell you...about Zera..."

"Is there something wrong with Zera," Mavis asked.

Yuri sighed.

"Zera, you're here, aren't you," he yelled.

Mavis smiled once Zera emerged from her hiding spot, "Zera, were you hiding again? It's about time you got used to Yuri and the others."

Zera stood in front of Yuri then faced me and Mavis.

Mavis tilted her head, "Zera?"

Yuri took a deep breath, "Mavis...Yuki...I can't see Zera! I can't hear her voice, either. No...it's not just me. Precht and Warrod, too. None of us can see Zera. We can't hear her. Only you two can perceive her. Zera is an illusion that you created, Mavis."

Mavis' eyes widened, "wh...what do you mean?"

"It's true, Mavis."

All eyes turned to me.

"Yuki..."

My eyes started to water, "I'm sorry, Mavis. I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Warning: This is a sad chapter.**

"Zera is...an illusion I created?"

I watched as Mavis tried to convince Yuri that Zera was real.

"W...what are you talking about, Yuri," she smiled, "see! Zera's right here! Don't you see her? Look," she grabbed Zera's hands, "right here...right in front of me..."

Yuri looked at her sadly, "I...cannot see her."

Mavis looked at me for help, but I couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Mavis."

Mavis turned back to Zera, "Zera! What is Yuri talking about?! Why is Yuki...?! You're right here!"

"Mavis," Zera said softly, "I'm sorry. I could never bring myself to say it. Seven years ago, on Tenrou Island, I died. And at that moment, your incomparable brand of illusion magic blossomed into existence. You unconsciously created the illusion known as Zera."

"That can't be...," Mavis turned to me, "but Yuki can you you..."

I took a deep breath and, finally, looked Mavis in the eye, "yes. It's true. I can see Zera, but...it's only because your feelings were so strong that night, and because I was so close to you at that moment, your magic power of illusion affected me. Thus I was able to see Zera. However, not long after that night, I began to realize that Zera was an illusion. When I would call her, she would only show up when you did, Mavis. And I noticed that she would only call me 'big sis.' Mavis, you only heard her call me that nickname, but she would also call me 'Yu' and 'KiKi.' Mainly 'Yu.' Then one day, I was talking to Zera when you went to get some water from the river. She suddenly disappeared, and that's when I knew the truth. That Zera was, in fact, an illusion. Oh Mavis, I wanted to tell you. Truly, I did, but I...I..."

Tears began to run down my face. Yuri walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder comforting me. I gave me a weak smile.

Zera gently pulled her hand out of Mavis', "please don't blame big sis. Because I was created unconsciously, you yourself didn't realize that I didn't exist, so I was able to stay visible to you and big sis all these years. Look," she held out her arm which was slowly becoming transparent, "just with you beginning to become aware of the fact that I'm an illusion...I'm starting to become more and more illusory."

"I'm not becoming aware of anything," Mavis screamed, "I...I don't for a second think you're an illusion!!"

Zera hugged Mavis who began to cry, "Yuri wants you and big sis to move forward. And I want the same. But in order for you both to move forward, I simply must go...Mavis."

Mavis sniffed, "no."

Zera pulled back from the hug a little, "continuously manifesting me is putting a toll on your body. The price incurred by your casting of Law isn't the only thing holding back your growth."

Mavis shook her head, "I don't care about any of that! Illusion or not, Zera will always be Zera! I..."

Zera smiled softly, "Mavis..."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE, ZERA!!!!"

Mavis began to wail. It broke my heart more and more seeing her like this.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish..."

Zera turned to me, "no big sis. It's not your fault. You want to have your little sister by your side and because of that, I was able to be best friends with Mavis. So please don't blame yourself," I nodded as she turned back to Mavis, "we've always been together, haven't we? The three of us."

"IF YOU DISAPPEAR, I'LL JUST CREATE YOU AGAIN," Mavis wailed, "I'LL BRING YOU FORTH AGAIN WITH MY ILLUSION POWERS!! THAT WAY, WE CAN ALWAYS BE..."

"That won't be possible," Zera told her, "I exist only because you birthed me unconsciously. Once you are conscious of my existence, I will never appear again."

"No...I don't care! Please...please don't go, Zera...I don't want to be alone...I can't be alone!"

"You aren't alone. You've never been alone. Big sis has always been there for you. She will always be there for you. And now you have the others as well. From now on, you'll be with your real world friends."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER, ZERA!!!!"

Mavis fell to her knees wailing louder and louder. I put my hand over my mouth as I silently cried harder. I felt Yuri lightly squeeze my shoulder.

Zera dropped to her knees and hugged Mavis tightly, "Mavis. Do you know where fairies live?"

"In...my...heart."

"So then, what must I be," Zera asked, "this isn't goodbye. I'm just returning to where I came from. Inside of your heart," Mavis threw her arms around Zera who smiled, "now then. Gather up your courage...and make me disappear," Zera pulled away from the hug, "I'm sorry for always being such a brat. I'm thankful for every moment we were able to spend together, Mavis. I had a blast."

"I...I had...fun...too...Promise you'll still be my friend, Zera."

"You betcha," Zera's eyes started to water, "it's a promise."

A bright light surrounded Mavis and Zera. Mavis was making Zera disappear. I felt Yuri stiffen.

"Zera?"

I smiled slightly, "can you see her?"

"Yeah."

Zera looked at Yuri, "thank you for everything. I'm leaving Mavis and big sis in your hands. Watch over them."

Yuri smiled, "you betcha..."

Zera moved from Mavis and over to me. We hugged.

"Thank you for everything, Big Sis."

"I'll never forget you, Zera. Thank you and goodbye."

Zera was gone. My arms were still out like I was hugging her.

I closed my eyes, "my baby sis...Zera..."

I wrapped my arms around me as I cried. Suddenly a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I opened my eyes to see Mavis.

"Zera will always be...," she smiled at me, "she will always be in our hearts. Not just in mine, but in your's as well, Yuki. And that's why...We're going to move forward together!"

I gave her a teary smile, "right!"

I'll go from nothing to something, form O to A.

Thank you for everything, Zera.

Thank you, little sis.

**To those who don't get the 'O to A.' It's a reference to how the title went from 'Fairy Tail Zero' to 'Fairy Tail Zera.' I hope this clears up any confusion. :) ~Heza-chan**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

'This is so awkward...'

It's been hours since Mavis left. She said she needed some time to herself. So she left me and Yuri, by the lake, in a very awkward silence. But I needed to ask him. I needed to find out.

"Y...Yuri..."

He looked at me, "hm..."

"Did...," I looked away, "nevermind."

"No, no," he knelt down in front of me, "tell me. You want to ask me something. What is it?"

I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye, "did you hear what I said?"

He gave me a confused look, "huh?"

"You said before that you heard my voice when you were under the control of the Tenrou Jade, but did you hear what I said?"

He smiled, "I didn't know how I was going to bring it up," he took my hands into his, "but yes, I did. And I think your words broke through because for a split second, I felt like I was in control."

"How did my words break through?"

Yuri shrugged, "maybe it's because I love you."

I froze, "w...what did you say?"

He chuckled, "you're really slow sometimes. I said, I lov...."

I cut him off with a kiss. He kissed me back smiling. We parted.

"You know the guy in the relationship is suppose to kiss the girl, right," he smirked.

I tilted my head smiling, "well, you were being a little slow, but you could try and redeem yourself."

He smiled, "yeah?"

I giggled, "oh yeah."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. He was definitely experienced.

He pulled away, "so I guess you're my girlfriend now."

"Actually, Dr. Dreyar, I don't recall hearing a question," I teased.

He sighed dramatically, "Yuki, will you please become my girlfriend? I promise to protect you with my life! Please be mine!"

I snorted, "you're such a dork. A simple question would've sufficed."

"You deserve better than simple," he grinned, "your answer?"

I smiled, "yes, Yuri, I will be happy to be your girlfriend."

Suddenly Yuri started jumping up and down cheering.

I shook my head playfully, 'my boyfriend is such a dork, but I love him anyway.'

He finally stopped, "we need to get back to the hotel. The guys are probably wondering where we are."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah right. You just want to rub the fact that you have a girlfriend now and they don't in their faces."

"Maybe..."

He gave me a peak on the lips before wheeling me back to the hotel. I was about to use my magic to lift myself and my wheelchair up the stairs to the second floor. But Yuri had other ideas. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

"This isn't necessary," I told him.

"I know."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. When I did, I felt him slow down a little.

I smiled, 'he's so cute.'

I was a little sad when we reached our room, and he set me down on the edge of one of the beds. I liked being in Yuri's arms. I felt safe, protected and very comforable.

"I'll be back with your wheelchair," Yuri told me before leaving.

Precht and Warrod walked over to me.

Precht placed his hand on my shoulder, "our condolences about Zera."

I nodded, "thank you Precht. Warrod. It was time for Mavis to know."

Warrod gave me a small smile, "so what happened with you and Yuri?"

"What do you mean?"

"He carried you in. Are you two together?"

I blushed, "well..."

"I knew it," Warrod turned to Precht with his hand out, "pay up."

Precht rolled his eye before giving Warrod some jewels.

My jaw dropped, "you two were betting on us?!"

"Here we go..."

I looked towards the door to see Yuri wheeling my wheelchair into the room.

I pointed at Precht and Warrod, "they were betting on us!"

"It's okay, Yuki. They're just bored," Yuri kissed me on the head, "they don't have girlfriends after all."

Precht and Warrod rolled their eyes at him.

"Where is Mavis," Precht asked.

"She need to be alone," I told him.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Our head snapped towards the door. We saw Mavis standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. She ran over to us.

"I need to talk to all of you! Please listen! I want to start a mage guild here in Magnolia!"

The guys looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces, "You want to start a mage guild?!"

Mavis nodded, "yes!"

"Ah, er, well...We're treasure hunters," Yuri said rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean, yeah, we sort of know how to use magic now but..."

"Mavis, are you sure you want to start a guild," I asked her, "I thought you wanted to go on and adventure to look for fairies."

"I'll still go on adventures," she said, "but...it's important that one has a place he or she can come home to. That's why I'm going to start a guild! In this city!"

"Wouldn't Tenrou Island be a better place," Warrod asked.

Mavis nodded, "I thought about that too, but this town was ruled by Blue Skull for so long. And though the end of that reign is one to celebrate, the absence of Blue Skull has thrown the town's economy into chaos."

"I see," Precht said, "they may have been oppressing the town's inhabitants, but they did also provide them with a foundation upon which to build their low-level economy."

Warrod nodded, "yeah...though they were evil through and through, without the backing of their guild, the city most likely would have decayed to nothing."

"The truth of the matter is that a guild has about as much power as a citty. They have a huge influence over everything around them," Mavis explained.

"You're right, Mavis," I said, "Zera wished to she could save this city, but saving it doesn't just mean freeing it from Blue Skull."

She nodded, "exactly! We must save the hearts and minds of the people that walk Magnolia's streets. We must plan together, progress together...towards a prosperous future. If we all did this together, I'm sure we'd be able to make this dream a reality. Besides, we can pretend that Tenrou Island is our "Holy Land." So...how about it? Together?"

I smiled, "I'm in!"

"Sounds interesting," Yuri said.

Warrod looked up at the ceiling smiling, "a mage guild, huh...."

"How does "Precht Brothers" sound for the guild name...," Precht asked.

Yuri tilted his head, "how can you joke with such a straight face, man?"

"Uh...," Precht raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't joking."

Mavis looked out the window, "the name of the guild will be....Fairy Tail."

"Do fairies even have tails, Mavis," I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. In fact, do fairies even exist? An eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. Those are the feelings I've tried to capture with the name."

"Fairy Tail," I mumbled before smiling, "sound perfect!"


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once we decided to start Fairy Tail, we approached the Magic Council and applied for its establishment. We also requested admission into the community of those guilds neighboring ours and the local guild alliance. But more vital than anything, we had to make sure the townspeople were aware of our guild's intentions. In order to progress together, hand in hand, a friendly relationship with the townspeople was of the utmost importance. Of course, at first, the townspeople were a little skeptical, but after Mavis promised that Fairy Tail wouldn't cause them any trouble, they accepted us.

The day after we established that relationship, Yuri, Precht and Warrod left so they could officially leave Sylth Labyrinth. I wanted to go with them, but with my wheelchair, I couldn't go anywhere. Luckily, the hotel owner let us keep our room as a thank you for saving the town.

"Ugh!"

Mavis ran into the room at the sound of my yell.

"What's wrong, Yuki? Do you need something?"

"Yes! I need to get out of this damn chair," I yelled making her back up.

"Yuki..."

I sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling Mavis. I'm just so frustrated. I feel so useless in this wheelchair, and I have to burden all of you with my problems! Just the other day, Yuri had to carry me to the bathroom, then he waited outside the door until I was done! I bet you guys hate me; I know I do."

Mavis frowned, "we don't hate you, Yuki. We could never hate you. You can't help it that you can't walk. Besides, the doctor said your spine is healing nicely, and you'll be able to walk very soon. You just have to be patient," she leaned in closer and put her hand beside her mouth, "and between you and me, I think Yuri liked waiting outside the bathroom door."

"Yeah. He liked it a little too much. Soon he's going to be walking around town reading a perverted book. Guys are weird," I looked down at my useless legs then back up at Mavis, "how are the guild plans going?"

Mavis smiled, "they're going great! As soon as the guys get back, we can start constructing the guild hall."

"That's good," I said, "speaking of the guys, they should be back in a few days, right?"

"Should be," Mavis giggled, "why? Are you missing Yuri already?"

"Mavis!"

I felt my face heat up as she laughed, but soon I joined in. It felt good to laugh with Mavis again. We haven't had moments like this since Zera. Hopefully, we'll have more in the future.

After a few more hours of talking, Mavis started yawning. I looked out the window to see it was night time. That was fast.

"We should go to bed," I said.

Mavis nodded before going to her bed and sliding under the covers.

"Goodnight," she yawned.

I chuckled, "goodnight, Mavis."

I wheeled over to my bed and carefully lifted myself up onto the mattress. I snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"YUKI!!"

My eyes snapped open, then quickly closed because of the sunlight shining through the window. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust.

"Yuki?"

I looked over at Mavis, who looked at me with concern.

I yawned, "what's going on?"

She pointed to the foot of my bed, "look."

I looked and what I saw made me sit up fast. I smiled.

"My toes are wiggling," I cheered, "I can feel them wiggling!"

Mavis grinned, "congratulations, Yuki!!"

I spent the whole day working on bending my knees and rotating my feet. The doctor came by in the afternoon to check on me. She said with the progress I was making, I should be able to walk in a few days. I was so happy. I was going to walk again, and it was going to be sooner than later. Maybe I could surprise Yuri when he gets back. I can't wait to see his reaction.

For the next few days, I worked hard on walking again. Finally, the day came with the guys were scheduled to be back. Mavis and I waited for them in front of the hotel. I begin fidgeting in my wheelchair.

"Are you excited to see Yuri again," Mavis asked with a giggle.

I stopped fidgeting and looked at her, "is it that obvious? I bet I look stupid. I mean, he hasn't even been gone a whole week."

"On the contrary, I find it adorable," Mavis put her hands on her cheeks and let out a dreamy sigh, "you two are such a cute couple. Almost as cute as the couples in the romantic novels I've read."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "almost as cute?"

She gave me a no-eyes smile, "the couples in the novels got married and had a family. That made them cuter."

I quickly looked away and mumbled, "we're not talking about that."

"Well, you do see yourself marrying Yuri, right?"

My head snapped towards her, "Mavis!!"

"And then having at least ten kids with him..."

"MAVIS!!!!"

She snickered behind her hand then gave me an innocent look, "well, do you?"

I blushed, "m...maybe...," I sighed, "but it's too early to talk or think about marriage and kids, Mavis. We just recently got together."

Mavis nodded, "true. Sorry, Yuki. I guess I got a little excited about you getting married and having kids."

I smiled, "it's fine, Mavis."

"With Yuri," she added quickly.

"Huh?"

"You can only get married and have kids with Yuri," she tried to give me a stern look but failed, "do you hear me? No one else; only Yuri."

I tried not to laugh at her cute little stern face.

"Only Yuri what?"

We looked up to see Yuri, Warrod and Precht. I leaped out of my wheelchair and into Yuri's arms. Yuri quickly caught me, but unfortunately, he didn't have time to brace himself causing us to hit the ground. We all started to laugh.

I stood up, "sorry."

He propped himself up on his elbows, "it's fine. At least now, I know that you missed me."

We smiled at each other for a minute before Yuri jumped to his feet.

"YUKI! YOU'RE STANDING!!"

"Took him long enough," Warrod mumbled.

Yuri lifted me into his arms and began spinning us around cheering.

"Yuri...getting....very dizzy...."

"Oh," he stopped, "sorry. Guess this means you won't need my help anymore, like when you need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, we're going to need to have a talk about that."

Yuri tilted his head, "why?"

I sighed, 'if we do have kids, I hope they don't become little perverts like him.'

We separated and looked at the other, who were smiling at us.

"So," Mavis stepped forward, "now that everyone is here, are we ready?"

We all nodded.

"Then let's begin building Fairy Tail!"


End file.
